


Miraculous Christmas

by callmecirce



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Countdown, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecirce/pseuds/callmecirce
Summary: Here are all of my Countdown to Christmas drabbles for 2017!  Some are by request, but the rest will be whatever I come up with for the day's prompt.  Fair warning: gratuitous fluff and abuse of tropes will abound.  ♡The full list of prompts can be found here.I'm trying to keep it current, so feel free to pop over and make a request for one of the open days!





	1. Santa Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since no one requested day one, I decided to kick things off with my best-favorite side of the square: MariChat!

Marinette heard the tell-tale thump of boots on her roof, and scrambled to hide her project from her visitor.  She should have known that he would pick tonight to drop by, simply because this was the night she’d decided to work on his gift. 

She shook her head affectionately as she tucked it away in a drawer.  Silly cat.

Her skylight swung open with a squeak, and Chat Noir poked his head inside.  “Princess?  Um, is now a bad time?”  He looked at the mess in her room with dismay, then regarded her with raised brows.  “Your room looks like it was bombed by a fabric akuma.”

“Ha, ha.  I’ve just been busy, making Christmas presents.  The mess is merely indicative of multiple creative processes happening simultaneously.”

He grinned.  “So, no akuma?”

“No akuma,” she confirmed.  “Now get in here and shut the door.  You’re letting in the cold!”

“Oh, right.”  He scrambled inside and closed the skylight, then made his way down to join her, sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

Marinette followed him wither eyes, trying her damnedest to stifle a laugh.  “Chat, what are you wearing?”

“What?”  He looked down and smoothed a hand over the furry white trim on his bright red coat, then looked back at her in feigned offense.  “Don’t you like my ensemble?”

She giggled, and tugged at the white ball on the end of his slouchy red Santa hat.  “You look ridiculous.”

“Meowch, Princess.  And here I am, bearing gifts.”  He held up a small crimson sack with gold drawstrings and shook it gently.  “Don’t you recognize your Santa Chat?”

Marinette laughed outright this time, and pushed the hand holding the sack back down.  “Okay, first of all, Christmas is not for another two weeks, so you need to settle down.  And second, how is it possible that you missed an opportunity to call yourself Santa _Claws_?”

“ _Princess!_ ” He gasped, his eyes widening in delight, and he clasped his hands together beneath his chin with classic over-the-top Chat Noir flair.  “You _punned_!”

“It was an aberration,” she deadpanned, smiling. 

He tipped himself over to nuzzle her shoulder, and sighed through a dreamy smile.  “That was the best Christmas present you could have given me.”

“Oh?  Well then, I guess I can stop working on your gift—”

He sat up and looked at her excitedly.  “You’re making something for me‽”

“I was, but if I’ve already given you the best Christmas gift I could, then why bother?”

“I’m so excited!  You make the best gifts!  Do I really have to wait until Christmas?”

“Yes,” she laughed, “you do.  Now, be a good kitty and stay out of the yarn while I pin this strap.”

His eyes lit, and she groaned.

“There’s _yarn_ ‽”

“Oh, no.”

“Is it green?”

“Chat, I _will_ get the spray bottle.”


	2. Ugly Christmas Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the 25 days of Christmas prompts, the December 2 ugly sweater prompt for Felix and Bridgette?"

“Oh, Felix!  You’re not wearing **that** , are you?”

Felix finished buttoning his customary vest, and smoothed the fine fabric down over his stomach in satisfaction.  “Of course it is.”  He turned to gaze coolly at his wife, and promptly choked.  “For the love of God, Bridgette, what the hell is **that**?”

“It’s my ugly Christmas sweater!” She grinned excitedly and spun in a tight circle, making the various bells on her garish sweater jingle.  “What do you think, love?  Isn’t it perfect?”

He eyed the gaudy sweater with distaste.  It was an eye-watering shade of chartreuse, with a series of white cats wearing red Santa hats marching across the front.  Above and below them, they were bordered by a strip of Christmas lights _that were actually lit up_.  And as if that weren’t tacky enough, she had embellished it with large sequins, jingle bells in both silver and gold, and an obnoxious fringe around the bottom.  He shuddered.  “Perfectly atrocious, yes.  It’s hurting my eyes.”

“I know!” Bridgette exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet and clapping excitedly.  “I’ll be a shoo-in, don’t you think?”

He blinked.  “For what, the evening’s worst dressed?”

“Exactly!”  She covered her mouth with her hands and giggled. “Didn’t you know, Felix?  It’s an Ugly Christmas Sweater party, and there’s a prize for Ugliest Sweater!”

Felix widened his eyes in absolute horror.  “You mean **everyone** is going to be wearing those things?”

“Yes!  And look, I made one for you, too!”  

“Oh, no.  Bridgette, no!”

She disappeared into their closet, and returned a moment later with a red, sparkly sweater made of cheap polyester.  An enormous Christmas tree covered the entire front of the sweater, from collar to hem, and it had been decorated with actual tinsel and actual miniature ornaments and actual blinking lights.  At the bottom, next to the trunk, a winking black cat peeked out from beneath the tree.

It was horrid, but she held it out proudly, as if presenting her _magnum opus_.  Knowing Bridgette as he did, it might actually be her _magnum opus_.

Felix sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb.  “Is there any way that this scene ends in something other than me, wearing that monstrosity?”

“Nope!” she chirped, thrusting it at him.  “Now, hurry and put it on.  We’re going to be late!”

“Just…please tell me that Adrien has arranged for Uncle Gabriel to be elsewhere, tonight.”  He slid the tailored silk vest from his shoulders, and hung it carefully on its hanger, then took the sweater from Bridgette with a grimace.  “I think he would have an apoplexy to see so many sartorial sins gathered under his own roof.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Of course he’s going to be there, silly.  Who do you think helped me decorate our sweaters?”


	3. Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has something new, and Plagg wants to know what it is.

“Hey!”  Plagg popped up out of his trash can, and sniffed the air.  “Hey, what is that?”

Adrien looked down at him in surprise, and pulled the candy cane out of his mouth.  “What?”  He looked around curiously, then focused on the candy in his hand.  He held it up in question.  “This?”

“I don’t know.”  Plagg flew up to sniff the red and white striped candy experimentally.  It smelled sweet, but also…spicy?  No, _minty_.  Plagg licked his lips. “Yes!  That!  What is that?”

“It’s a candy cane.  Rose brought them in for everyone today.”  Adrien eyed his kwami curiously.  “Do you…do you want some?”

Plagg scowled.  “It’s not camembert.”

“Nope.”  Adrien waved it under Plagg’s nose enticingly, and grinned when his green eyes followed its movement.  “You sure?”

“It does smell good, I guess,” he offered grudgingly.

Adrien pulled the rest of the plastic off of the candy and broke off a piece from the end.  “Here, try it.  You might like it.”  Plagg eyed it dubiously, but took the proffered piece and sniffed it again.  His eyes crossed and Adrien had to stifle a laugh.

Plagg shook his head as if to clear it, and then glared at Adrien.  “Watch it, kid, or I’ll take this and eat it on your bed so that if it poisons me, I can puke it up on your pillow.”

“You do that,” Adrien encouraged, now laughing openly.

“Fine.  I will.”  He stuffed the whole piece into his mouth on the way to the bed, but stopped as soon as the flavor registered.  It was _heavenly_.  He sighed in open appreciation, spun in the air, and flew right into Adrien’s face.  “Can I have the rest of that?”

 Adrien handed it over with a speculative smile. 

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Adrien returned home from school to find that the special item he’d requested had been delivered to his room while he was out.  He grinned and poked excitedly at the sleeping lump in his shirt pocket.

“Hey, lazybones. Wake up!”

“Mrrmph.”

“Alright, then.  I’ll just do this.”  He took off his white button up and draped it over the large green plant now sitting in the middle of his room.  Then he sat down on his bed to watch.

He was not disappointed.

Almost immediately, Plagg’s inky black head poked out of the pocket, swiveling comically as he scented the air.  “ _What is that smell?_ ” 

“That, my friend, is cat nip.”  He lifted the shirt carefully, revealing the large, shallow pot overflowing with green leaves.  Plagg’s eyes went round. “Merry Christmas, Plagg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it?? Because peppermint and cat nip are both types of mint? And Adrien made the connection between the two?? I had a (black!) cat who used to raid my purse for my gum, pull it out, and then pull individual pieces out so that he could chew on them. I had to keep my purse zipped at all times, because it didn't matter where I stashed it. He would get it, and he would steal my gum. He loved ANYTHING minty, and it amused me to think Plagg might be the same.


	4. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JuleRose, "It's snowing!"

“Oh, Jules, look!  It’s snowing!”

“It is?”  Juleka stood and joined her girlfriend at the window to peer out at the grey sky.  “It looks awful out there.”

“I guess it is a little dreary, but the snow is so pretty!  I love the big, fat snowflakes.  I bet that tomorrow, the whole world will be covered in fluffy white!”

“I don’t know about the world, but Paris will be.”  Juleka snorted and went back to the couch, where she’d left her book and a cozy blanket.  “And then an hour later, it will be grimy, dirty slush.”

Rose turned to the other woman with a pout.  “Juleka,” she half whined, flinging herself onto the couch next to her, “the snow is lovely!  Can’t you at least try to enjoy it?”

Juleka lowered her book with a soft smile.  “No, but I can enjoy you enjoying it.”

“Ooh, yay!”  Rose leapt to her feet and rushed from the room.  She returned a few moments later, her arms laden with coats, scarves, hats and gloves.  “Let’s go for a walk!”

Juleka sighed in fond exasperation.  She’s meant that she could enjoy Rose’s excitement from this side of the glass, where it was warm, but how could she possibly douse the girlish gleam in Rose’s big blue eyes?  Her winter things were thrust into her lap, and she realized—she could not.


	5. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out doing some Christmas shopping, Nathaniel runs into an old acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ya’ll are going to kill me for this. Please just make it quick.

Nathaniel collected his bag from the cashier with a weary smile, and moved from the small boutique out into the mall.  He had only been there for about an hour, and he’d already visited 3 stores, but it was only two weeks before Christmas and the constant crush of humanity around him was like a constant drain.  He had one more stop to make, and then he could escape to the quiet of his own apartment.

But first, that last stop.

He wasn’t sure exactly where to find the shop he needed, so he made his way back to the mall map he’d passed earlier.  It took him a few minutes to locate the store in the key, and then to find its location on the map, but since it meant that he didn’t have to waste time wandering around looking for the place, he didn’t care.   Once he’d figured out which way he needed to go, he turned quickly.  He was anxious to get there and be done with his shopping, so he could leave.

Unfortunately, he turned so quickly that he barreled right into another person.  

The woman yelped, and teetered on her pointy high heels which tried to slip on the smooth tile. He caught her arms reflexively, both to retain his own balance and to help her find hers, and her fingers curled into his forearms as she clutched at him.

“Damnit, I am so sorry. That was my fault.”  She got her feet beneath her and straightened, shaking her pale blonde hair back from her eyes.  “Are you alri—wait, _Chloe_?”

Her eyes widened. “Nathaniel!”  She released his arms abruptly, and he did the same.  

“Hey!”  He hadn’t seen her for some time, but even he could tell that she wasn’t herself.  Her brittle expression and the rigid way she held herself suggested that there was something wrong.  “Are you alright?”

“Yeah!  I just wasn’t watching where was going.”  She forced a smile, but it didn’t reach her darting eyes. “I can see that you’re shopping,” she said, beginning to edge away, “so I won’t keep you. It was good to see you, Nath.”

“Hey, wait!”  He caught her arm as she turned, and she looked back at him almost desperately.  Desperate for what, escape?  His concern deepened.  “I meant, is everything okay?”

“Nathaniel—”

“I know we haven’t talked since lycée, and we weren’t exactly close even then, but we were friends, right?  Why don’t you come get a coffee or something with me, and we can talk.  About whatever you want.”

She hesitated, and then gave in with a tight nod.  “Alright.”

* * *

Nathaniel led her to a café that had been tucked into a far corner of the mall and got in line.  It was busy, but not nearly as crowded as the rest of the building.  Apparently, not as many people knew this little café was here.  This suited Chloe perfectly.  She didn’t want to be there at all, and honestly, she didn’t know why she’d even come.  She’d thought to do a bit of Christmas shopping to take her mind off of things but it hadn’t hit her until she’d arrived that she couldn’t actually buy anything.

She snorted at the irony.

Her unexpected but not wholly unwelcome companion glanced at her questioningly, his brow puckered in concern, but she shook her head to dismiss his unspoken question and pointed at the counter.  It was his turn.  He turned back to face the cashier with a shrug, and placed his order.  Then the woman turned her expectant attention on Chloe.

“Oh, no.”  Her cheeks burned with shame as she shook her head. “Nothing for me.”  

“Come on, Chlo.  It’s my treat.”  She shook her head resolutely, and he sighed.  “Can I get a tall skinny caramel latte with one sugar as well, please?  If she doesn’t drink it, I will.”  

The woman nodded, punching in the order, and they completed their transaction as Chloe stared at Nathaniel in shock.  

He remembered how she liked her coffee.  She’d been cruel to him through collège, ignored him through most of lycée, and had only gotten to know him a bit in their last year.  She didn’t realize he’d picked up on how she liked her coffee, but he had, and somehow, he’d remembered.  

Her throat felt thick with tears she couldn’t afford to shed, so she didn’t speak.  She waited silently for their drinks, and trailed silently behind him as he led the way to a booth in the back.  When they were seated, he pushed the second coffee toward her almost sheepishly.

“Don’t feel obligated to drink it if you don’t want it,” he said, gesturing with his chin.  “I just—Well, I invited you to get coffee with me.  It seemed weird not to get one for you.”  He removed the lid from his own cup to allow it to cool, then wrapped his hands around it.  “So um, do you have plans for Christmas?”

Chloe looked down at her coffee, and felt suddenly grateful that he’d gotten it for her.  It gave her something to do with her hands.  “Not really,” she murmured, pulling the lid from her cup.  

“Isn’t there always a big event at the hotel?”

She stiffened, the barbs hidden in his innocent question hitting their mark.  “Not this year.”

“Chloe—”

“My father is being investigated,” she interrupted quietly, speaking to her coffee, “for allegations of corruption, fraud and embezzlement.  His accounts have been frozen, the hotel is now being run by an interim manager, and they expect to bring formal charges against him in the morning.  He’ll be arrested.”  She lifted her cup to her lips and took a careful sip, studiously avoiding his gaze.

“Oh, Chloe,” he said finally, his voice strangled.  “I am so sorry.”

“It’s not surprising, honestly.”  She shrugged, and began picking at the cardboard sleeve on his cup.  “I should have expected this.”

“Are you…are you okay?”

“No.”  She laughed bitterly, and finally allowed herself to look at his face.  She saw only concern there.  She gulped and returned her eyes to the card board sleeve.  “I should be freaking out about where I’m going to live, and how I’m going to support myself.  But right now, all I can think about is the fact that now, I can’t buy any Christmas gifts.”

Silence followed that statement, and Chloe felt tears pricking at her eyes.  There it was.  She was the penniless daughter of the disgraced former mayor, and even Nathaniel Kurtzburg didn’t know what to do with her.

“Alright,” he said, standing suddenly.  “Let’s go.”

“What?”  She blinked at him, thoroughly confused by his sudden urge to leave.  Was he that disgusted with her?  “Where?”

“To Adrien’s.  You have friends, Chloe.  I know for a fact that Adrien loves you, and that Marinette will be able to help you figure out how to move forward.  So, we’re going to start there.”

Chloe stared at him, speechless, and then burst into tears.


	6. Fuzzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya are anxious to get comfortable after a long work week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to this ask on Tumblr: "Can December 6 be Alyanette?"

Marinette went straight to her room the moment she got home, and began stripping out of her uncomfortable work clothes.  After all, working in the fashion industry meant that she always looked amazing—but amazing fashions were rarely comfortable.

These ultra-soft fuzzy pajama pants, on the other hand, were the very definition of comfortable.  They were the perfect thing for a frigid December night when she had plans for a movie marathon with her girlfriend.  Marinette slipped into them with a happy sigh, then tugged an old, over-washed t-shirt on and went to the kitchen to begin making dinner.

She had the caprese casserole almost ready to go into the oven when Alya walked in the door to their apartment, looking every bit as worn-out as Marinette had been when she got home. 

“Why did I work over-time again?” Alya asked as she limped into the kitchen.  “And why did I wear these ridiculous shoes again?”  She sat on a barstool and yanked off her gorgeous, burnt-orange heels so that she could glare balefully at them.  “These aren’t even shoes, they’re torture devices.”

“You worked overtime because you’re a glutton, and you wore the shoes because they’re hot as hell.”  Marinette opened the oven, slid the cheese-covered casserole onto the middle shelf, and then let it close with a satisfying clang.  “That will be dinner in about forty minutes.” 

“You’re an angel.”  Alya slumped on the elevated counter top and rested her head on her arms.  “I am so glad that today was Friday.”

Marinette finished running water in her pot and shut off the tap, then moved around the kitchen island as she dried her hands on a towel so that she could wrap Alya in a hug.  “Are you sure you’re up for that Christmas movie marathon, love?”

“Of course I am!”  Alya straightened and slipped off of the stool so that she could properly return the hug.  “We’ve been planning this for weeks!  Even if I pass out on the couch half way through the first film, we are doing this!”

Marinette laughed, and caught her lips in a kiss.  “Go, get comfortable. You can help me with dessert.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” she replied, already moving towards their bedroom.  Marinette set the towel on the counter and followed her.  “I cannot wait to not be wearing a bra.”

“That was the first thing I took off, after my shoes.”

Alya untucked her shirt and reached beneath the hem to unclasp her bra.  “I feel better already,” she quipped.  “Of course, I’ll never get to be as comfy-cozy as you, little miss Fuzzy Blanket Pants.  Those things are freaking awesome.”

Marinette grinned and bent to pull a package from beneath their bed.  “I’m so glad you think so,” she said, presenting it to Alya with a flourish, “because I totally got some for you, too!”


	7. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix takes a moment to speak with his uncle while at Adrien's Ugly Christmas Sweater Party. This is a continuation not only of [my ugly sweater drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12880662/chapters/29445885), but of [seasonofthegeek's](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12595036/chapters/29446503) as well! Season, thank you for letting me do this! Perdita, I hope you like it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My drabble for Gift turned itself into a Secret Santa gift (appropriate, right?) so ya'll will just have to wait to see that one.

“Hello Uncle,” Felix said as he stepped up beside the older man, eyeing his lime green sweater and matching hat with distaste.  “I am gratified to see that your sweater is every bit as ugly as mine.”

“Indeed.”  The two men shared a look, and shuddered.

“Did you really assist Bridgette with our sweaters?”

Gabriel grimaced.  “I did.  I apologize that yours is cheap as well as ugly.  Your wife was quite insistent on using that _particular_ sweater.”

“I can believe it.  I’m well acquainted with her tenacity.”  His eyes met hers from across the room, and she flashed him a happy smile that was blinding in its brightness.  He felt the warmth of that smile to his toes, and decided abruptly that every garish jingle bell, ornament, sequin, puff ball, garland, and sweater in the room was worth it. 

“Your cousin is much the same.” 

Felix started and looked back at his uncle in surprise.  “Adrien?  Really?”

Gabriel nodded, and a small smile tugged up the corners of his mouth.  “He has really come into his own in the last few years.”

“Ah.”  Felix followed Gabriel’s gaze to see his younger cousin conversing with a pretty, raven-haired young woman near the Christmas tree.  As they watched, Adrien took her hand and pointed to the bit of greenery hanging above them, and the girl blushed.  Mistletoe, Felix realized.  He allowed himself a rare, full-fledged grin.  “It was good of you to allow him this, even if it is nonsense.”

Gabriel’s expression had turned speculative as Adrien shared a chaste kiss with the girl, but he didn’t seem to disapprove.  “I can unbend a bit, now and then,” he said when the couple were joined by several of their friends, all of whom were hooting over the kiss.  Then Gabriel sighed, and met Felix’s gaze.  “I’m beginning to think that I ought to unbend more often.”

Felix thought again of Bridgette, and the vitality she’d brought into his life.  He nodded.  “Perhaps you should.”


	8. More Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki and Plagg steal a moment together while their holders are enjoying the Ugly Christmas Sweater Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows chapters 2 and 7 in the Ugly Sweater story line, as well as [Season's Ugly Sweater drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12595036/chapters/29446503). It's also a follow up to my Peppermint drabble. :)

Plagg saw a flash of red hovering near the top of the Christmas tree, and took advantage of a moment’s distraction to dart from Adrien’s pocket to the shadows within the tree.

“Plagg!”  Tikki greeted him with a hug, which he pretended to hate.

“Tikki, what is it with them, kissing under that plant?” he asked, as the latest round of cheering faded.  “It’s gross.”

“It’s mistletoe, Plagg!” she giggled.  “It’s tradition!” 

“So is a cheese log,” he scoffed, crossing his short arms over his chest, “but I don’t see one of those on the buffet table.”

“Oh, hush, and come have a snack with me.  Marinette managed to sneak me a plate of goodies!”  She tugged his paw and led him down along the trunk of the huge tree, to where a small plate was balanced on a pair of almost parallel branches.  “See? She got me a little bit of everything, so I could try new things!”

“How thoughtful of her,” he said greedily, his eyes fixed on a trio of tiny quiches.  “Is that—?”

“Camembert, yes!  I saved them for you.”

Plagg did not need to be told twice.  He took all three and tossed them into his mouth in rapid succession.  They were _divine_ , but not nearly enough.  “What else?”

Tikki swallowed whatever she’d been nibbling on, and pointed to a pair of small rolled pastries with a smile.  “They’re filled with herbed brie, I think.”

Those Plagg had to eat one at a time, as they were a bit larger than the quiches had been, but they disappeared just as quickly.  When the last one was a memory, he saw that a festive-looking cookie had been hidden beneath the savory pastries.  A now-familiar scent reached his nose and he lifted the cookie eagerly.  “Can I have this, too?”

Though clearly surprised, she nodded.  “Since when do you like cookies?”

“I don’t.”  He carefully pulled a piece of the hard, red-and-white-striped candy from the cookie and held it up.  “I like peppermint!”


End file.
